


Stress and Comfort

by xMorsmordr3



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMorsmordr3/pseuds/xMorsmordr3





	Stress and Comfort

You were stressed, the day had been the most worrisome exclamation point to a horrible week. You knew the job would be demanding, but loosing 4 workers in 2 weeks made it unbearable. You lay sprawled out face down on your bed, your body creaking as it settled into the mattress. The buzzing from your phone began as if on cue. You groaned, tossing an arm out to snatch it up.   
“Did you give Mrs. Howard her medicine? She said you didn’t.”   
“Mr. Jones misplaced his cane, have you seen it?”   
“I know you’re supposed to be off tomorrow, but Leah called in can you cover her floor??” You swore, throwing the phone from your hands, exhaling roughly as the buzzing stopped and fell back into the bed slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Raph flinched imperceptibly as the alert sounded on his phone.   
•Tracker offline   
He kissed his teeth, forced the phone back into his pocket and stomped out of the lair. He had every intention of scolding you when he found you. You had just had the same argument last week when you left your phone overnight in the break room.   
“How am I supposed to know you’re safe??”  
“Raph all my patients are 80! What are they gonna do?! Gum me to death?!”  
“It’s for the walk home! You know this is a rough area!”  
He checked your job first, not finding you there he tracked the route you took home, relieved that your scent had led him to your apartment.   
He climbed the escape and let himself inside, his eyes traveling from the thrown phone over to your exhausted form. His face softened when he saw you sprawled out fully dressed. Silently he slipped off your shoes, followed by your scrubs. You stirred briefly, his name tumbling from your lips. He smiled before disappearing into the bathroom, returning seconds later with a bowl of warm water and a face towel. Carefully he wiped away the days stress from your flesh, a purr rising from your throat. When he was finished he gingerly slipped an oversized sweater over your head, before tucking you in. He grabbed the phone from the floor and set it onto the nightstand. He moved a lock of hair from your face and placed the ghost of a kiss to your forehead.   
“Sweet dreams baby girl.” He whispered before slipping out of the window and into the darkness.


End file.
